


Poles

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: They're opposites, but it makes for a good sleeping arrangement.





	Poles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Kurt loved sharing a bed with Blaine.

He'd been wary at first, knowing that he tended to clock out mentally around eleven and physically no later than one, but he also trusted Blaine not to judge or take advantage of him even though Blaine's own enthusiasm didn't wane until much later.  Kurt had been secretly delighted to learn that Blaine snored (and Kurt might not have even noticed it at all if he hadn't been awake before him, listening to his snuffling snores and giggling into a hand as he did so) and even drooled whenever he fell asleep in one of the big easy chairs in the lounge or at a desk when he was supposed to be doing else, usually productive. 

Kurt loved waking up next to Blaine because it was one of the few times when he could see Blaine in something other than his perfectly put-together form.  Sometimes Blaine would shuffle closer, an arm tucked around Kurt's waist companionably, craving the warmth that he could find there.  Kurt would listen with bated breath for any sort of sleepy acknowledgement of his presence, running his fingers lightly over Blaine's knuckles as he enjoyed the moment for however long it lasted (although, inevitably, it didn't last long).

His favorite occasions were the ones where Blaine didn't seem aware of Kurt's wakefulness at first, still sleep-warm and fuzzy-headed for a few long moments.  He would brush a hand thoughtfully down Kurt's arm before he shimmied out of bed to freshen up, padding mutely over to the bathroom as Kurt curled his own fingers in Blaine's pillow, humming to himself contentedly.

Their sleepovers were wonderful because they were so relaxing, Kurt able to rest his cheek against Blaine's shoulder in the middle of a movie and doze off without fear of recompense, Blaine expressing the same ease with an arm tossed carelessly over his head as he snoozed the morning away.

High school was a whirlwind of emotions for both of them, excitement and fear and lingering uncertainty about their future.  New York had set a demanding pace for Kurt, forcing him to adjust his schedule accordingly.  He'd started staying up later -- well after Blaine, it seemed, who tended to blink sleepily at the Skype camera in a sort of dazed bewilderment if Kurt called any time after eleven -- and sleeping in to recover the next morning.  Blaine, too, it seemed, experienced a reversal, crashing by ten-thirty and sending Kurt a bright, good-morning text at seven.

Kurt wasn't sure if it was the pace of the big city and the comparable slowness of life back in Lima, Ohio that had made the differences starker, but the polarization of their lives came with other, more painful repercussions, including eight long months of separation and heartache.  They'd come back together slowly, giving each other time and space. 

In that time, Kurt hadn't slept in the same bed as Blaine for almost six months when finally, exhausted, Blaine had collapsed on it shortly after reuniting with Kurt at the loft after a long drive from Ohio.  There had been a moment of stillness when Kurt hadn't known what, exactly, to do.  Part of him had wanted to turn off the light and find a cozy spot on the living room couch, granting Blaine solitude.  Instead, moving on instinct, he had shed the outer layers of his clothes and adopted a more casual pair of pajamas instead, crawling onto the bed beside him and tentatively putting his arms around Blaine.

He'd been surprised, initially, when Blaine had sprung out of bed the next morning before he'd even considered getting up, still groggy and sleep-heavy and unwilling to surrender his blanket cocoon.

By the time they were full-time roommates in New York, Kurt was used to Blaine yawning conspicuously whenever pressed to stay up past eleven.  He was used to rolling his eyes fondly before ushering him off to bed even though Blaine latched onto his waist and refused to sleep until Kurt joined him, sometimes breaking his own vow by falling asleep with his head still on Kurt's knee.  He was even used to the smell of pancakes or waffles or eggs in the morning, preceding Blaine's appearance as he beamed and presented him with breakfast in bed.

He liked the change of pace.  He liked everything about his routine with Blaine, even when it had been overwhelming and, eventually, gutting.  He'd missed Blaine's presence when Blaine had finally moved out to give him space, and he'd rejoiced when Blaine had finally returned.  Their decision to live apart for a time had given them the ability to grow into the city life more. 

As a result, Blaine stayed up late with him some nights and fell asleep on his shoulder on others.  Kurt did the same, dozing off during movies on occasion and waking up around sunrise every once in a while just to get a tray of blueberry pancakes perfected and ready by the time Blaine was up.

There was a joy to waking up next to Blaine that Kurt would never tire of, especially when Blaine was still asleep when he did so.  Because no matter how much changed between them, some things -- Blaine's spectacular morning bedhead, for instance -- would always be the same.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
